


Uncharted Waters

by Skerft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Minor Armitage Hux/Rey, Missionary Position, My First Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Unprotected Sex, bossy kylo ren, pirate!Ren, rey likes it, somuchkissing, undernegotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skerft/pseuds/Skerft
Summary: Rey is in a sexless and loveless marriage with Hux. She yearns to be touched. Who better than her husband’s rival, Captain Kylo Ren? After a short exchange in an alleyway, she makes her way to his ship quarters to see for herself what it is like to bed a pirate with a reputation with the ladies.This is just porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Prompts:  
Oral Fixation | Hand Job|
> 
> This is my first *real* fanfic, and first smut :) 
> 
> I need to thank the following lovely people for the Beta read of this fic: KyloTrashForeve, ohwise1ne and Jenfysnest. I am so grateful you took the time to read these words. Thank you for all the advice, encouragement and for correcting my million and one typos. 
> 
> A special shout out to KyloTrashForever, who created the STUNNING mood board for this fic. Pirate Kylo Ren is for you. 
> 
> To all the talented reylo fanfic authors out there. I have poured over your millions of words over the last two years and loved every minute of it.

* * *

“Why are _ you _ here?” he asks, lightly grazing her collarbone with the cool, golden rings adorning his knuckles. It sends shivers down her spine.

She managed to come to his quarters unnoticed. It had been laughably easy to sneak onto the Padmé Amidala, most revered vessel of the Atlantic Ocean. Captain Kylo Ren laughed when he opened his door to her soft knock, as he’d expected her to come. In mere moments he had pulled her into his room. 

Now, she stares straight into his deep chocolate, charcoal-outlined eyes, hoping to exude defiance, confidence, seduction…

But Rey is distracted by his face. It’s arresting—_ beautiful _ . Tousled black hair that’s curled by the ocean wind, an aquiline nose and a smattering of beauty marks. He is also rugged, she thinks, _ and _ handsome. He isn’t wearing his black overcoat, or his feathered tricorn hat, or even a scarf at his neck. She observes the deep scar bisecting his brow, her eyes tracing it to where it dips into his chemise, then giving her attention to his pale skin, and his impossibly wide chest. 

Each time she sees him, she cannot help but take stock of all the features that make him irresistible to her. Her eyes land on the one that drives her wild, and keeps her awake at night. His soft, plush, raspberry lips—she is snapped out of her reverie when those very lips curl into a knowing smirk. 

She is here with Captain Kylo Ren, _ alone_, in his _ chambers, _ while he is in this state of undress. 

“You know why I am here, _ Captain_,” she spits out, baring her teeth. She _ wants _ him, but the smug pirate has to have her to _ say it. _

His smile doesn’t reach his eyes this time, as he circles her like a vulture. 

Kylo clicks his tongue, visibly annoyed. “So, let's try that again, shall we?”

He stops right in front of her, caging her to the door. “Why are_ you _ here? Little Mrs _ Hux_?” he mocks. “In a pirate’s chambers? Particularly _ mine._” 

Rey stills. She feels a heated flush spreading to her cheeks, her ears and her chest. She’s here precisely because Captain Kylo Ren has _ a reputation_. She’s here because the kiss they exchanged last night still burns on her lips. 

Her husband is the ruthless and feared Armitage Hux. Hux, a captain for the Dutch Tea Company, has more interest in his quartermaster and mates than he ever did her. 

Captain Kylo Ren, on the other hand is a delicious, forbidden and dangerous American privateer. 

_ The first time she had seen him, Captain Ren had been sitting across the brothel, liquor in hand, two ladies of pleasure draped across his large frame. She’d come to Maz’s in desperation, longing for just anyone to see her, to touch her. She was _ starved _ . When Kylo’s dark eyes locked with hers that night, she was struck with a heat she had never experienced before. It was electric. _

_ With a determination she didn’t know she had, Rey found herself with him in the alleyway, his lips on her neck, promising her untold pleasure if she would come meet him in his quarters. _

Darling_, he had whispered in her ear, hot breath on her neck, _ you know I can take whatever I want_. _

“I didn’t think you’d have the courage to come,” he states with a taunting lilt in his voice. A voice that is smooth, deep, alluring and all _ man_. 

With his index finger, he tilts her mouth towards his. Yet, he doesn’t kiss her, and she finds that she wants him to. Desperately. 

Her heart thuds violently against her chest, at her temples, in between her _ legs— _ she never knew she could feel it _ there _. Her whole body begins to tremble with the realization that she doesn’t really know what she is doing. Save for a couple of clothed romps with her husband, she is not exactly experienced. Maybe she has bitten off more than she can chew with the Captain. Yet, the inexplicable draw she has to him makes her feel alive and reckless. 

As if he could tell what was going through her mind, Kylo Ren suddenly takes a large step back, the heat of his body replaced by the cabin’s chill. Rey is frozen against the wall, eyeing his every movement.

“You’re not sure you want this.” It’s not a question, or a judgement. He says it like he is testing the words, dragging them out. “I need you to say it.”

She is flush with heat and embarrassed. She hopes her lack of experience doesn’t mean he will turn her away. 

“I do,” she croaks. 

The two stand there in silence for a moment, evaluating each other with a strange mixture of curiosity and excitement.

“I want this, Captain Kylo Ren. I want _ you_.” 

A beat.

“I know,” he smirks. 

_ Cocky asshole. _

In an abrupt movement, Kylo grabs her by the waist and throws her onto his bed. Once she is splayed before him, Rey pulls herself up onto her elbows to better track his movements. 

The captain is already at her feet, making quick work of her shoes and tearing her tights to shreds. He rucks up her linen night shirt, sliding his warm, large hands up her thighs leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her breath hitches when his fingers nudge briefly at her entrance, but his palms slide down to her knees again. 

“You surely know I would never deny myself the pleasures of the flesh,” he teases, “especially _ yours_, Mrs Hux.”

She knows that Captain Ren is elated with the idea of seeking revenge on Hux in this way. Their constant back and forth of stealing cargo is never ending. Yet, with the warmth in his gaze, Rey cannot help but wonder if there may be something more. 

Ren hums as he removes her night gown, discarding it to the floor, quickly soothing her now-exposed skin with his large hands. He’s taking his time, massaging into her skin and then cupping her breasts. His touch is worshipful, and Rey feels a pang of anger at the prospect that she is just one of his many conquests. The thought vanishes when he tweaks her nipples, the action causing her to squirm.

It’s slow, how he then glides his paws down her sides to then gently nudge her legs open. 

“Hmm, Mrs Hux...sweet Rey...” He punctuates her name with a chaste kiss on her left knee, his eyes meeting hers. “Beautiful”—another kiss, lower than the first—“ravishing”—yet another—“_ delicious_.” 

Her breath hitches. She’d let this pirate do anything to her right now. 

“I have wanted you since the first time I saw you at Maz’s, standing there, like the frightened, fragile _ little bird _ you are.”

His gaze is so reverent that she can’t help but look away, her heart never ceasing its violent thud against her chest. 

“Look at me, my_ little bird, _” he commands her, almost breathless. 

Her eyes flick to his, which are now focused on her centre.

“You’re glistening,” he mouths at her. He then places featherlight kisses down the crook of her thigh. It’s tortuously slow. He is savouring her, making her feel like the most delectable dessert. He hums as he makes his way up and down her thighs, and it is _ sinful, _low and guttural. Rey is growing impatient with want. 

The pirate pushes her thighs apart to accommodate his broad frame, hooking her legs above his shoulders. Rey can _ feel _ that she is drenched and throbbing. She clenches as the cabin’s cool air brushes against her exposed flesh. She has not stopped staring at the captain, who also admires her as he presses the softest kiss just above her mound. 

“Captain,” she whines, desperate for him to soothe the burning need she feels between her legs.

He chuckles softly, lightly kissing her just west of where she needs him.

“Mmmm...my sweet _ little bird, _ has your foolish husband ever kissed you _ here?_” 

His lips graze her downy thatch of hair, and Rey angles her hips forward, urging him towards her centre.

“N-no,” she squeaks as the tip of his tongue caresses her folds. 

His eyes look up again, but this time they are darker, more dangerous. It’s _ thrilling_. Rey has never been more aroused in her life, and she can feel herself getting wetter and _ wetter. _

He kisses her slit—and at first it’s almost sweet, until he begins to devour her. His tongue laves at her, edging her closer to her now rapidly building orgasm. He_ groans_, using his whole face to bring her release. When her breath becomes more laboured, he begins to flick and swirl the tip of his tongue around her swollen bud, the unpredictable rhythm sending spasms of pleasure through her spine, thighs and legs. It’s animalistic, and heady. Rey loses control of her limbs, and she trembles against Kylo, writhing her hips and smothering his face into her. Her small fingers are now tangled in his raven locks, pushing and pushing him in between her thighs. If he minds, he does not show it.

She feels two of his fingers prodding at her entrance and swiftly penetrating her. Kylo begins to pump his fingers in and out, each time his rings catching a delicious spot inside of her. He smiles against her when her whines become louder with each lick and thrust. 

Finally, _ finally_, Kylo’s lips find her clit, and he sucks and sucks. _ Hard. _

Rey’s vision explodes into white. She pushes Kylo’s head away as she continues to spasm and thrash on his bed, pangs of electricity rushing through her and peaking deliciously at her core. She doesn’t recognize her own voice as she cries out. In an instant, it’s over, and she sinks into his mattress, still feeling aftershocks from the orgasm he has just given her.

“Captain—that was...” She can’t quite finish her sentence as Kylo begins to move up her body, leaving burning kisses on her hips, navel, ribs, and breasts on his way to her mouth. No one has ever touched her as much as he has tonight. 

"Does that idiot of a husband understand what a sweet little pussy you have?" He punctuates this by rolling his leather clad groin against her sensitive core, “In fact, it’s the prettiest one I have ever seen, my _ little bird_. Makes me want to savour you, to stretch this out, to tie you to my bed and never let you go.”

It should scare her, these words, but Rey cannot deny that she wants him to do all of that to her. 

When he finally brings his soft mouth to hers, she can taste herself. The weight of his thick and strong body over her is luscious and overwhelming. She can feel the Captain’s growing desire as he pushes onto her. 

His mouth is heavenly, and she wonders if she will come again from just _ this. _Her hands roam the expanse of his large back—the soft linen an exquisite contrast to the cold leather of his pants. The delicious drag of his hips is almost secondary to the way his plush lips move over hers.

Suddenly, Kylo moves to straddle her. He crosses his arms to reach the hem of his chemise and removes it. Rey cannot help but gasp, staring up at this man who is all alabaster and hard planes of muscle. His stomach rolls slightly just above his leather pants, and her eyes follow the sparse hairs that lead to his— 

“You can take me out now,” he breathes, bringing his knees on either side of her chest. 

When Rey reaches up to untie the strings which hold up his trousers, she notices the wet trace she left behind on the outline of his bulge. She is once again aware of her heart’s palpitations, and when her eyes meet Kylo’s, she wonders if he can hear it. 

He laughs softly, his pupils dark with desire. “Come on, my sweet bird, what are you waiting for? I know you want to.”

And she does. 

With trembling hands and growing excitement, Rey removes the leather strings, freeing him from the confines of his pants. Now inches from her face, his penis bobs against him, its head red and slick with his arousal.

She’s never seen one up close, and she feels the pulse of her own lust at her core.

Kylo does not miss the way she licks her lips and clamps her legs together in search of relief. In an unexpected movement, he pulls her up into a seated position, and brings two of his large fingers to softly stroke her sex.

“Come on, my sweet, curious bird. Would you like to give my cock a kiss?” 

She nods. His gentle command sends a shiver of need and longing through her. She wants nothing more than to pleasure Kylo, just as he did her. She tentatively places a soft kiss to his throbbing flesh. The heat and manly musk of him are dizzying. 

Kylo’s breath hitches as Rey darts her tongue on the underside of his length. He gently gathers loose strands of hair away from her face as she takes the tip of him in her mouth. 

Rey brings her hands to wrap around his girth, and moans when she realizes that her fingers cannot meet.

“_Fuck_, Rey, that feels amazing.” 

She begins to stroke him with both hands, keeping her grip firm as her tongue laves at his frenulum. The sounds he makes are enough for her to know she wants to do this again and again. 

She doesn’t know quite what comes over, but Kylo’s responsiveness to her makes her brave. Rey spits on his tip and brings one of her hands up his length to gather his precum and her saliva. She begins to pull on him more firmly, twisting her wrist at the head and pulling back down. Spurred on by the way his body begins to quiver, Rey begins to pick up the speed of her ministrations. 

“R-ey, don’t stop.” Ren’s pirate facade is crumbling down. No more “little bird” or cocky smiles. He’s a trembling mess, and _ she _ did this to him.

Rey is curious about his sac and brings one of her hands down to cradle him gently while resuming to suck him into her mouth. 

“Jesus—Fuck!” Kylo presses himself deeper in Rey’s mouth, and she welcomes him with a gargled moan. 

“Rey—I can’t last much longer if you continue doing this,” he whimpers, placing his hands on hers to halt her movements.

Rey removes her hands from him and places them on her knees, releasing his cock from her mouth with a _ pop_. Kylo softly kisses her forehead, and then swings his left leg away from her to lie on his back, his head resting on his thin pillow. He kicks off the rest of his pants which fall to the floor. He motions to his wetted dick and with pleading eyes, looks up at Rey.

“I’ve ne-never—” Rey begins, suddenly worried about taking him in this way. He is completely on display before her, his erection standing to attention, thick, purple and throbbing. 

He’s absolutely stunning to her, and _ huge_. She hadn’t really realized it until now.

His hand reaches in between her legs again, and he gathers her slick on his fingers. She watches him with rapt attention as he brings his fingers to coat himself with _ her. _He strokes himself slowly, his soft moans going directly to her clit. 

“Oh...God...” Rey keens. His actions are so _ erotic. _

“Captain, I want to….” she hesitates, “...more than anything, but I’m not sure you’ll fit,” Rey whispers, revealing her trepidation.

“Take your time, my sweet bird. We have forever. It does not have to be tonight.”

Her heart swells at the Captain’s sweet reassurances and the promise of a second time. She moves to straddle him, gliding him through her wet slit. 

With a couple more strokes, she finally lines him up with her hole and sinks down slowly. He is impossibly big, but the _ stretch _ and the _ friction _ make her see _ stars _. They moan in unison as he completely disappears into her. And Rey doesn’t want this moment to end. 

They both stare at the place they are fused together, and Rey whimpers at the thought that _ all _ of him is inside her. 

Kylo wraps his arms around her, and rapidly brings her to her back, never breaking their union. 

“Rey,” He breathes into her neck, “When you cum on my cock, I want you to say my name.”

“Kylo Ren?”

“No, no—Ben.”

She doesn’t question it, and he begins to roll his hips into her. It seems like every part of him is connected to her—- his hips, his torso, his lips. He envelops her completely, _ consumes _ her, he is _ everywhere_. The pace he sets is slow, and she cants her hips to meet him at every purposeful thrust. 

“Can you feel it,” _ Ben _ says, now kissing her neck, “This is _ ecstasy. _”

She agrees—- and although she desperately wants release, the unhurried climb towards it is driving her _ wild, _and she wants it to last and last. Her breath hitches as her nerve endings begin to spark, and she is just about to go over the edge.

Ben seems to realize this and begins to rut into her, chasing their release. He grunts and growls, and _-_when this massive man_ whimpers—--_ a wave of pleasure rips through Rey, her toes curl, and she wraps her arms tightly around him, seeking purchase. 

She sobs his name. Ben follows immediately after her, his own cries louder than hers, inexplicably extending her climax. She can feel every inch of him, the warm spurt of him coating her inner walls, and she milks him for all he’s worth. She doesn’t know where she ends and he begins. Ben twists them so that he is laying on his back, but he doesn’t pull out, and makes no attempt to let go. She feels him place another soft peck on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and then the corner of her mouth. It’s like he’s making up for a lifetime of missed kisses. 

What they have just experienced—- she knows, deep within her, that it has changed the course of her life. She has never felt as coveted for and cherished. She knew the pirate could show her pleasure...but this..._ this _ is more than she imagined. This is bliss. 

“...Rey...tell me you won’t go back to him. Sail the seven seas with me, my sweet bird, let go of this life in the colony.”

Dark chocolate eyes meet hers again. None of the brash confidence is left in his gaze. Only passion, and the promise of something more. Perhaps it is foolish to leave everything behind for a pirate she barely knows, but her heart pulls in his direction, and she cannot help but follow.

“Yes, my dear, Ben,” she hushes softly, brushing a strand of hair away from his face, “I will.”


	2. Anchored at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been *checks watch* Almost 5 months since this was posted. Some people requested a follow-up.  
This has literally no plot.  
It's porn.  
Again. 
> 
> hahahahha
> 
> I added just a couple tags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to @SpaceMinstrels (on twitter) for the Beta! She did it so quickly and had the best suggestions.  
You're the best ♥️

* * *

She’d never slept this well before. Maybe it was falling asleep in the pirate’s arms, or the gentle sway of the boat that helped with her slumber. She wakes up before he does. Dusk’s blue tinged light shines through the cabin window’s thin drapes. It illuminates Captain Ren's form and the sharp features of his face.

She can steal this small moment for herself. Observing him. This otherwise terrifying and imposing man looks very peaceful like this. A faint snore escapes through his parted lips. They are still intertwined and nude. She’s never slept like this with a man before. Especially not her husband- who she’d rather forget exists. 

Ben breathes deeply through his nose, and opens his eyes. They crinkle at the corners when he smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her at the edge of her mouth.

“Good morning, Ms Rey.”

“Good morning, my captain,” she says, gingerly wrapping her hands behind his neck. They’ve just woken up, but she already feels inexplicably hot. 

“What did you like about it?” He whispers, trailing his warm hand on her bare thigh, up towards the dip in her hip. The pressure of his palm is reassuring, possessive.

Rey is lying on her side, her naked body pressed against him_. _It’s a heady feeling, draping over his large frame- she doesn’t know if she can get used to it, yet. How bare they are to each other. 

“Hmm?” she hums, bringing her hand to his face, delicately tracing his nose with her fingers. She pinches it on the tip, and his lips curl into a smile again. She feels her chest tighten with an emotion she cannot quite place. She is so blissfully happy she could cry. 

“Rey, you haven’t answered my question.” His voice is teasing, slightly cracked from the night’s rest. 

“What question?” He couldn’t mean their _ lovemaking _? Heat floods her face. 

Ben’s eyebrows lift, he’s clearly amused. Her heart is racing. 

“What...did you like,” he pauses, reaching for her hand, “aaaaabout”, he stretches out his words, almost a hush, “it?” 

Her hand is now wrapped around him, he is already hard, and pulsing. 

Rey breathes in sharply, feeling her pulse at her core. _ Already. _ His desire for her to speak everything out loud is so _ erotic _ to her. 

“I...I” Rey stumbles on her words, but her hand starts moving up his shaft.

“Mmm, say it, my sweet bird.” 

She groans in tandem with him when she tightens her grip slightly, fascinated by his member and what touches bring him pleasure. 

“It’s…” she swallows thickly, “long and thick.”

“You like that?” He whispers, sounding almost painted.

“Yes, I...I also like how it feels to hold it.” She stops her movement, enjoying the warm heat and weight of his length.

“W-what else do you like about my cock, sweet bird?” 

Her eyes are now focused on it. Hot, red, and throbbing in her hand. 

“I like what it did to me, how it made me feel,” she whispers, resuming her ministrations. Heat floods her face. She thinks it must be crimson. She hides her head in the crook of his neck as his gaze overwhelms her. 

“Faster, little bird,” Ben groans, wrapping his arm more tightly around her. She thinks she feels him kiss her forehead-an oddly endearing gesture at this moment. 

He _ moans _and Rey finds that she loves the sounds he makes. How quickly he seems to come undone.

His orgasm comes out of nowhere. Ropes of his cum land between them, on her belly and on his. He groans deeply, biting into her neck- the sensation just shy of pain. 

He pulls her in even closer, and she doesn’t mind that his spend is rubbing into her skin. 

Ben begins tracing his lips on her neck, her jaw, then nipping at her lips. He cradles her neck, gently massaging is as he presses his soft lips to hers. She attempts to deepen their kiss, caressing his lips with her tongue. He hums with approval and begins to kiss her with ferocity.

This huge, warm and sweaty man completely consumes her. She clenches at the thought that soon enough, he will be ready to be inside her again.

“I might be addicted to you, Rey.” 

She moved to straddle him, and he is lying down, staring at her chest. He hums as both of his palms glide up her naked thighs, slowly moving up her flat, sticky stomach, dragging his spend to her breasts, then lightly pinching her nipples. She moans and he continues to massage what's left of his cum into her skin. 

“Mine,” he says, almost absentmindedly. It’s as if he’s branded her. Marked her with himself. It’s obscene. _ Carnal. _

Rey’s head is spinning with arousal. 

Ben seems content in observing her and humming. His large hands are everywhere on her. He’s dazed. So she decides to steal another moment to take him in.

First, she observes his face. He is so beautiful to her. His eyes are so deep, brown, but also so brilliant in this dimly lit room. She brings her hand to cup his jaw, feeling his stubbly skin under her palm. She loves his nose- how sharp and angular it is compared to the soft roundness of his cheeks and chin. Rey cannot help but trace his plush lips with her index finger.

“Soft,” she whispers. Ben exhales sharply, like her words startle him out of his trance. His large hands continue methodically massaging her thighs, legs, hips and breasts- seemingly content on just being in this moment.

"Ben," she starts, still whispering. His eyes dart rapidly to hers. He looks at her in a way she simply knows has to be loving. "You're...nothing like what I thought you would be."

She hadn't really prepared to say anything, but she feels safe enough to express her thoughts freely. "I thought….I thought this would be purely ….physical relief." She pauses to trace his jaw with delicate fingers. He doesn't move to speak. He wants to hear everything she has to say. 

"Yet I feel this undeniable connection with you.” She cups his face with both hands, her eyes drift to his lips, and then to his eyes again.

“I feel it too,” he whispers. 

She leans in to kiss him once more. It’s slow, and heated. Sensual. Rey readjusts herself to drag her drenched core over his rapidly hardening length. Her breath hitches when its head nudges against her swollen nub. 

Twice they’ve done this slowly. She wants to writhe in his arms forever. 

“I need to be inside you,” he groans, abruptly lifting her hips so that her cunt hovers above him.

“See this?” Ben roughly tugs at himself, once. Twice.“My cock is so hard for you.” 

He sheaths himself into her in one abrupt thrust. 

Rey hugs her chest to his, and he wraps his arms tightly around her, and begins fucking her. _Really _fucking her. She is thankful that he is enveloping her so tightly. His groin rubs deliciously into her clit and she cums _ hard_. Ben gives her no reprieve, and continues to rut up into her. 

“_Rey. _ I love when you come on my cock. You’re so _ tight _. One more. Come one more time,” His breath is laboured, his words rough. 

He stops suddenly and pulls her off him.

“Get on all fours.”

She likes how he takes control. She’s impossibly more wet than before. Rey obliges, and scrambles to get on her knees, resting on her forearms. 

Ben plunges back in- the changed angle hitting some delicious part inside of her. Her vision whites out, _ again. _She loses control of her limbs, and feels herself clamp down on him.

This spurs him on. “Yes, that’s it, little bird.”

He thrusts into her with wild abandon, speaking obscene adorations to her.

“I lo-love,” he pauses, “fucking you, Rey. I love fucking you.”

And with those words he grunts,_ loudly_, spilling inside her. 

For several minutes they lay tangled together in silence- their laboured breaths slowly returning to normal.

They twist so that they can face each other, and Ben takes Rey’s face into his hands. He stares at her face, his eyes revealing an emotion Rey cannot quite place.

“I love you.” The words pour out of her before she can catch them. He doesn’t seem surprised, or put off. He leans in, his lips hovering just over hers.

“I know.”


End file.
